Breaking Vegitarianism
by Prudish and Sensible
Summary: Celibacy before marriage has a few loopholes. There's more than one way for a human to bleed and Edward plans on testing his limits. Smut/Lemon PWP oral


Celibacy before marriage has a few loopholes. There's more than one way for a human to bleed and Edward plans on testing his limits. Smut/Lemon PWP oral

This was originally another Discworld fic with Mal and Polly, but I switched the names. I figured I'd get more views this way. Plus I felt bad about tarnishing their characters. Now Bella and Edward, I can taint them all I want.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bella, will you do something for me? You see, I've been a holding back for a while now and I think I can be around human blood and not get those uncontrollable urges I used to get. I think I'm sort of cured like Carlisle is, but I'm not sure."

"So you want to drink some of my blood to see if you can manage it?"

"Well… yes."

"Won't I turn into a vampire if you bite me?"

"Yes, I'd rather not do it that way. I don't want to risk it, definitely not on you."

"You think I should cut myself then?"

"No, I couldn't ask you to hurt yourself like that for my sake."

"I'm sorry, but there really isn't any other way to get blood out of a person without hurting them."

"There is. It happens all the time."

Edward stood behind Bella and reached down. Bella gasped.

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing!"

"It is? But you never say anything about it. It's not like you're not used to bleeding. You do it every month. I thought you'd be perfectly fine with this."

"It's not the same!" Bella protested, but the idea of sex with Edward was too enticing. "Um, it's just icky that's all. It's dirty. I'll have to wash first."

"Hmm, that does seem reasonable, but it would kind of defeat the purpose if you washed all the blood off."

Bella decided to let Edward try.

* * *

She stood in the bedroom in her dressing gown. She had been letting herself flow freely for the past few hours, ruining a pair of underpants in the process. She looked fearfully into the eyes of the vampire she loved.

"I'm not sure about this," she muttered, blushing madly.

Edward stepped towards her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Why?" she asked. "Is it because you don't think I can hold back?"

"No, it's not that. Well, I feel wrong somehow. This sort of thing is gross. It's really perverted and I don't think…"

"Is it really that bad? Drinking blood is pretty normal for a vampire. I don't think it's perverted at all. You've asked me to go down on you before. This isn't any different."

"But it is! It'll get all over the sheets!"

Edward chuckled.

"I'd make a pretty poor vampire if I didn't know how to get blood stains out of fabric."

"But…"

Bella had run out of objections and the kiss Edward gave her helped her make up her mind.

"Okay, but you have to stop when I say so."

"I always do."

Edward opened Bella's legs and ran his hands down her inner thigh

"You really mean to do this don't you?" Bella simpered.

"It's nice to see that you honored my request. Your panties are soaked with blood."

Bella tried to close her legs but Edward was in the way. He licked her inner thigh where the blood had run down. Edward shuddered in happiness.

"You taste better than I imagined. It's been so long since I've had real human blood and yours is…"

Edward couldn't finish. He couldn't stop himself from taking another lick. Bella gasped. The fear and embarrassment made her hyper aware of everything Edward was doing. His tongue felt so good on her skin but Bella couldn't forget what it was that Edward was licking up.

"Don't," she said, straining to hide her red crotch. "That's not. It's not right."

"It certainly seems right from my position."

"But—"

Bella didn't get to voice her objections because Edward had just touched her pussy through her panties. He really intended to keep going.

"Stop. I just can't. That's dirty."

"Allow me to clean that up for you then. I'm good with stains. This one should be no problem seeing how fresh it is."

Edward rubbed his fingers along the crease in Bella's panties, pausing every so often to lick his fingers. The taste was intoxicating, but Edward held back. He wanted to make this last. If he went too quickly, then instinct might overpower him and everything in his head would disappear but the blood. He wanted to hear Bella's voice too, not just her taste.

Edward hooked his finger around the wet panties and pulled them aside to reveal Bella's pussy. He settled down comfortably between her legs and leaned his head closer to savor the smell like a wine coinsure all the while massaging Bella's thighs. He left streaks of red along her pale skin. The effect was immediate. Edward became acutely aware of Bella's pulse coursing through her arteries. It was too much too quickly.

Edward reluctantly pulled himself away from the source of the blood and kissed up Bella's stomach, purposefully leaving bright red prints on her skin.

"You're so beautiful like this," he moaned. "Thank you so much. I can't even say."

"I… I'm glad to hear that it's good for at least one of us."

"Sorry I've been a bit selfish, but I'm not ready yet. It's a big step and I need to keep my head."

Edward slipped his hand under the waistband of Bella's panties and caressed her pussy directly. He put the other on one of Bella's breasts leaving dabs of red on it. Bella sighed at the touch but still trembled from the strangeness of the situation.

"Don't just cover me in my own blood. That's just too weird."

"Don't give me any ideas."

Edward sucked on her nipple and prodded a finger into Bella's pussy making her moan. He switched hands and massaged Bella's chest with the fresh blood. Edward attacked her tits with his mouth. Bella gently pushed Edward's shoulders signaling her desire for not just his fingers. Edward growled in the back of his throat and made his way back down. He put both hands under the elastic sides of the soiled panties and grabbed Bella's butt. He lowered her head and tore a slit in the fabric with a fang.

"These were my favorite panties," Bella wined.

"I'm the one who gave them to you. It looks like you don't mind much."

He gave Bella's clit a flick of his tongue and Bella's hips moved forward in expectation. Edward gave her another little lick.

"Please, Edward. Don't be so mean."

Edward slowly buried his mouth and nose into Bella's pussy. He groaned in total ecstasy completely surrounded by the taste and scent of Bella's blood. His whole body shuddered as he pressed harder into the folds. The air filled with Edward's desperate sounds as he struggled to hold back. Those needy whines made Bella smile triumphantly. Never before had Edward lost it this much and it was all because of her.

"Oh I could definitely get used to this," Bella moaned.

The sound of her voice brought Edward back to the present. He rolled Bella's clit with his tongue and sucked the blood out of her panties. He lifted up Bella's hips and drew his tongue down to her ass where the blood had flown down. He pushed his finger inside even though he knew there would be no blood in there. He did it just to hear Bella's reaction.

"No, not there. That's even dirtier."

"Sorry, I can't hear you over all those cute noises you're making," Edward said.

Before Bella could answer, Edward roughly jabbed his tongue into her pussy. Bella struggled to breathe as Edward stirred her up inside. He rubbed her clit with her one hand while he pushed her finger in and out of Bella's ass with the other. He manipulated Bella's body so he could put two fingers inside.

"Oh god— don't stop!"

Edward pushed his tongue in deeper straining to reach the blood further inside. He wished he had a longer tongue so he could reach all the way into her womb. How much further was it? Edward switched to sucking and licking Bella's clit. He roughly plunged the newly freed fingers into Bella's pussy. He pushed in deep to the end and pumped his fingers in and out, pounding her womb over and over.

"Yes! Edward, more!" Bella was screaming in passion as she gripped Edward's hair.

Edward's thirst for blood was overridden by his desire to see Bella come. He doubled his efforts, churning his fingers violently inside both her ass and pussy. He inserted a third finger making Bella shout breathlessly.

"I'm gonna—"

Edward watched Bella's lewd face and pumped his fingers faster. Bella's body tightened on the very edge as she shouted Edward's name over and over. Suddenly she came hard, arching her back and moaning loudly.

"Edward— oh Edward—" she gasped as Edward's tongue lapped at her pussy, taking advantage of her sensitivity to draw out Bella's pleasure further.

"Do you want me to do yours?"

"Hell no, I've come twice already just from licking you."

.

.

.

.

.

Check out my other fics for more kinky madness. They're all Discworld, but you can just switch the names around if you need to. It won't be in character but then again it's smut so no one cares… except for Past the Dark. That one has a lot more plot and angst.

Please review.


End file.
